Three Girls: In Deep Sh*t (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Pankavuranov Pictures Yellow Peril Entertainment |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = October 24, 2012 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 50.5 million |Row 7 title = Box office |Row 7 info = m500,101,233 |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 112 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures}} Three Girls: In Deep Shit (marketed as Three Girls: In Deep Sh*t) is a 2012 Margovyan action-dark comedy film by Rurik Pankavuranov. It is the sequel to the award-winning film , and continues the story of the three titular girls Mileya Bansutina (Kalinina), Selina Normalova (Kumilyova), and Dmitriya Mayamanova (Atolova). Plot Koriy Bakstrov ( ), who left the Margovyan Army after a deployment in Somalia in 2010 left him with post traumatic stress disorder, is suddenly overcome by his depression and decides to vent his emotions by taking his rifle and sniping people at a local bank. Before he could do the deed, however, two men robbed the bank. Training took over for Koriy and he took out both men, and he even managed to disable the robbers' getaway vehicle and kill its driver. His actions earned him the Civilian Order of Meritorious Conduct, the second-highest honor a Margovyan citizen could receive, but he is haunted by the number of innocent people he could have killed had the robbers not robbed the bank he had targeted. Three of Koriy's friends, Selina ( ), Mileya ( ), and Dmitriya ( ), hold a small party to celebrate Koriy's heroism, but he tells them that he would have killed a lot of innocent people had the robbers not come and held up the bank. Koriy practically begs the girls to take him to a psychiatric center to cure him of his PTSD. Selina offers to take him to the newly built Army psychiatry facility in Llamadovskaya, built specifically for veterans with PTSD. On the road to Llamadovskaya, the quartet is driven off the road and kidnapped by Vilyelmo Askarov ( ), a high-ranking drug lord whose operations stretch from Margovya to Colombia, Peru, Ecuador, Panama, and even up to Mexico and the United States. He wants the group to find someone for him: Fructuoso "Mr. Fruity" Arellano ( ). Askarov reveals that Arellano was once an American undercover agent who eventually came to like the drug trade so much that he deserted and fled America to start a new life in Margovya as a drug lord. His method of gaining power was unique: he waited for another drug lord to die before stealing their money and taking control of their organization, which was how his net worth grew from a paltry $50,000 to a respectable $5 billion in just four years. Eventually, though, Fruity became impatient enough to steal money from living drug lords, and then using the stolen money to buy the loyalty of his enforcers. He then made the mistake of stealing $50 million worth of gold bars and conflict diamonds from Askarov, and now he wants the quartet to find Fruity since they had been in contact after their first meeting back in 2009. Selina says that their group had not been in contact with Fruity since that time, but Mileya reveals that she had been receiving emails from Fruity since 2011. After reading some embarrassing emails in Mileya's inbox, Askarov takes Koriy (realizing that someone with his sniping ability should be best kept in sight) and tells the girls that they have three days to find Fruity, or else he will kill Koriy. Fruity arranges a meet with Mileya at the border town of Kolombiyanovsk, Balkonovich, alone. After a few tense minutes of conversation with Mileya, Fruity realizes that someone is watching him, and he approaches Selina's minivan and confronts her and Dmitriya. Mileya manages to convince him that they had missed him, and that they all wanted to reconnect. Fruity takes him to a "gay bar", and while he is singing on the videoke, Dmitriya spikes his beer with a tranquilizer she bought "under the table". Fruity smells the tranq, though, and he demands to know who wants him dead. Selina caves and tells him that Vilyelmo Askarov ordered them to find him and take him to them. Fruity admits that he did steal gold and diamonds from Askarov, and that it was actually just half of a $100 million dollar payoff from a rebel warlord named Caribe Dayce, who wanted to purchase high-quality drugs from Askarov. As soon as Askarov's men double-crossed Dayce, killed him, and took his money, Fruity told the police of the meet, forcing the group to split the money. One half made it to Askarov; the other did not. Fruity, disguised as a police officer, had intercepted it. Fruity takes the girls to his apartment, where they are greeted by aggressive roosters, which Fruity had been training in cockfighting to supplement his legal income in the town. After killing the chickens (which he revealed he had been feeding raw chicken meat infused with cocaine and marijuana), he outlines his plan to recover the gold and diamonds, which he had stashed in a villa near Mitu, Colombia, which he used to own before he was jailed there for three months. They break through the villa's security system and load the gold and diamonds in gym bags, and then Fruity double-crosses them and locks them in the villa's cellar while he escapes with the gold and Selina's minivan. After being put under some heavy interrogation by the Colombian police, they are mysteriously released from jail. Outside the police station, they are ordered into a four-seater version of the Yakovich U, which takes them back to the villa they had "robbed". The girls are surprised to see Koriy in the villa, but then it is revealed that Koriy is still in Askarov's hands. Askarov also has a revelation of his own: the villa they had broken into was his, not Fruity's, and that because of this Fruity now has the other $50 million from Askarov's stash. Because of this, he kills Gleb Konstantinov ( ), the former Margovyan Army snitch-turned-head of security, who once guaranteed his boss that the villa's security systems were unbreakable. Murad ( ), Askarov's bodyguard, is given a hasty promotion. Askarov reminds the girls that they now have only two days left to find Fruity before he kills Koriy. He does lend the girls the Yakovich U that had driven them to the villa. On a rest stop somewhere in the Northern Margovyan Superhighway, Selina suddenly remembers that she left her cellphone in her minivan, which Fruity had just stolen. Mileya, who is fresh out of ideas on how to track Fruity, is suddenly struck by inspiration and uses her iPhone to track down Selina's phone, They track it down to a very unlikely place: Ciudad del Celebridad, Dostalinsky. Once in Ciudad del Celebridad, the three girls approach a contact from "the old times", Azamat Negotov ( ), an Army specialist turned pawnbroker after an honorable discharge, and friend of the three girls. He tells them that just a few hours before they came to him, a suspicious-looking man tried to pawn some uncut diamonds, but following a recent city government order to not accept diamonds or other gems of dubious or unknown origin, Negotov refused to pawn the diamonds, but after the suspicious man showed a gun, he relented and bought the diamonds for 40,000 margots, much lower than their true value. Suddenly, they are interrupted by an old lady ( ), who shouts for Azamat to cook her dinner. Azamat shouts back that he's busy with a client, and that he would deal with her when he would deal with her. When the old lady leaves, Azamat tells the girls that it was his father, who underwent sex change after the death of his wife and experiencing a midlife crisis. He now refers to him/her as "mother," because to call him/her would be too confusing and embarassing. Before leaving, they ask Negotov for some weapons from his armory. Another friend of theirs, Yelena Izambutova ( ), tells the girls that some of her "girls" were having trouble with a guest in the Sharpton Hotel penthouse, in that he demands lots of whores one moment and then throws them all out of his room the next. Selina calls Askarov and tells him that Fruity is staying at the Sharpton Hotel in Ciudad del Celebridad. Unfortunately, Askarov reminds them that their deal was that the girls brought Fruity to him before he would think of returning Koriy to them. No choice left, the trio head for the Sharpton. Selina and Mileya head for the penthouse while stays with the car. After dropping down to the penthouse from the rooftop using bedsheets, and after taking pictures for their Facebook and Instagram profiles, the two make their way to Fruity's suite, but they are suddenly ambushed by the drug lord himself. Fruity disarms both women and knocks Mileya out for the time being, and Selina is forced to use all of her skills in and to counter his lightning-fast moves. Fruity proves too fast, and Selina is also overwhelmed. Fruity escapes from the two by jumping out of the penthouse--with a parachute. Selina calls Dmitriya and tells her to follow Fruity as he parachutes to the ground. Dmitriya follows Fruity through Ciudad del Celebridad's downtown before temporarily losing him behind the Memorial. Suddenly, Fruity crashes right on top of the U, and his parachute's canopy blocks the windshield, causing Dmitriya to crash. She loads an injured Fruity into the car's trunk, and then she drives back for Selina, Mileya, and Fruity's loot. On the drive to the meet with Askarov, Fruity tries to bargain his way out of the situation, and when the girls refuse, he threatens to kill them all and that their families will not be spared from the wrath of Fructuoso Arellano. The girls tune him out for the remainder of their journey. The girls meet up with Askarov in a deserted rest stop outside of Ciudad del Celebridad. He turns over Koriy to the girls as promised, and then after confirming that everything that Fruity stole from him was in the gym bags, he shoots the U's trunk. He tells the girls that he believes that Fruity Arellano is the personification of madness itself, and that there is no talking to people like Fruity. As he opens the trunk to admire his handiwork, he is shocked to see an empty trunk. Askarov accuses the girls of double-crossing him, and as he and his bodyguard/head of security prepare to open fire on the quartet, Fruity pops out of the U's sunroof and shoots both Askarov and Shabolov in the head. After the shock of the shooting had worn off, Mileya reveals that she had let Fruity escape from the trunk by opening the back seat, while she said she was counting the loot. Fruity thanks her for giving him "a fighting chance", and he orders the quartet to get out of the area before the cops get there, as they are "too deep in this shit" to come out unscathed. As they leave, the last thing they see Fruity do is load the bodies of Askarov and Shabolov into the trunk of Askarov's Hummer. The quartet drive to Negotov's garage in the U, where he allows them to clean up and remove all evidence of them in the car. They push the U into the street while wearing gloves, where it can easily be found by the police. The quartet then take Selina's minivan, which Fruity had left outside Negotov's pawnshop, and drive back to Llamadovskaya, their original destination. There, as Koriy is admitted into Iosef Dimakulanov Army Psychiatric Center, he is greeted by his former commander, Kamil Islamov ( ), who also left the Army after his deployment in Somalia also gave him PTSD. One year later, when Koriy and Kamil are celebrating Koriy's first full year without any episodes, Fruity drops by and gives them vodka (for Koriy) and orange juice (for Islamov, who is a Muslim and does not consume alcohol). He invites the two on a "boy's night out" in the town, just the three of them. Koriy and Kamil enthusiastically agree. The next day, Koriy and Kamil wake up naked. Koriy has a rifle lying on his chest, while Kamil can feel "an unexplainable pain in the ass". Fruity, who is also naked, walks out of the bathroom and claims that Kamil has "such a nice virginal ass." Kamil reacts a little violently to the fact that a man had just raped him, but Koriy takes it all in stride, saying that Fruity does have a nasty habit of "shooting every hole he can see". He is actually more worried about the rifle on his chest, and the fact that one of the room's windows is open. Suddenly, three RBI agents barge through the door and apprehend the trio. As Fruity is being led away (still naked), he joyfully shouts, "Have fun finding out what really happened!" before the screen fades to black. Cast * as Mileya Bansutina, a woman with Napoleon complex issues * as Selina Normalova, the woman who is most normal, as her name implies, among the Three Girls * as Dmitriya Mayamanova, the rich girl and surprisingly good strategist * as Fructuoso "Mr. Fruity" Arellano, the most wanted drug dealer in all of South America * as Koriy Bakstrov, close friend of the Three Girls with the deadly combination of PTSD, emotional disturbances, and sniper skills * as Vilyelmo Askarov, the most powerful drug lord that no one has heard of * as Murad Shabolov, Askarov's personal bodyguard and eventually head of security * as Gleb Konstantinov, former spy for guerrillas and drug lords and Askarov's old head of security * as Azamat Negotov, a former soldier turned pawnbroker with a keen eye for counterfeit or illegal diamonds * as Yelena Izambutova, the madame of the Sharpton Courtesans and another friend of the Girls Additionally, reprises his role from as Kamil Islamov, a former soldier of the Baraquiel XXX sub-platoon who was also discharged from the Army after he began suffering from PTSD after returning from a deployment in Somalia. also had a cameo appearance as Azamat Negotov's father/mother, Raisa Negotova, who used to be Raum Negotov before he/she underwent sex change as part of his/her midlife crisis. Puevskaya, , and cameo as the three RBI agents who burst in and arrest Koriy, Kamil, and Fruity at the end of the film. Rurik Pankavuranov stated that these three agents could be the central characters of the intended sequel to In Deep Sh*t. Production A sequel to Three Queens had been announced back in 2010, but "no script or start date" was mentioned. mentioned at the 2010 Gobrovgrad Comic-Con that he would be willing to direct a sequel if the fans of the franchise wanted a second movie. As to whether it would be the final film, Pankavuranov decided to leave the question unanswered. In 2011, , former showrunner of the Three Girls TV series, who wrote the script for , entered talks to write the script for this second movie. In October 2010, promoted the Three Queens DVD release on the TV show , and she stated that she "hoped" that filming for the sequel could begin as early as December the same year, and that had been brought in to help Dimakulanov with the script. When Dimakulanov was hospitalized due to injuries sustained in the terrorist bombing of the Margovyan Screen Writers' Guild Building on Halloween, was brought onboard to assist Orfanov. By November, it was reported that , , , and had accepted deals to reprise their roles for the sequel for an estimated m17 million each for their participation. stated that he would return for the sequel on November, although he stated on the Ustin Biyebrov Show that he has "no idea what my character's role will be in this movie." On December 2010, Margovyan National Pictures announced that it was going ahead with the sequel and scheduled a release date of August 29, 2012. On February 2011, it was reported that the sequel will be filmed in Ciudad del Celebridad, with some scenes also being shot at the Margovyan-Colombian border towns. Leaked fragments of the script revealed that the girls will be going after another drug lord once again, although their motivations for the hunt were not included in the leaked segments. confirmed on April 2011 that he had signed on to return in a significantly expanded role. The following week, confirmed that he would also be reprising his role as Gleb Konstantinov. will reprise her role on the TV series as Yelena Izambutova, although her character has "obviously gone through some changes" through the many years that have passed since her last appearance in the TV series. was signed to play Azamat Negotov, a completely new character that would have "an influential impact in the story," as he said on Svetlana Lanuva Late at Night. In June 2011, , known in Margovyan film history for playing either the benevolent uncle, the wise general, or the fair and competent boss, was approached to play a minor role in the film, although it was eventually revealed that he would be playing the main antagonist of the film, Vilyelmo Askarov, a drug lord commonly ranked alongside and as one of the most notorious drug lords in modern history. was a last-minute addition to the cast on Borisov's recommendation, as the former was the latter's protege and Borisov had decided that Shungarhanbayev needed more experience in the film industry to eventually become a mainstream movie star. Principal photography began on July 5, 2011, in Ciudad del Celebridad, Dostalinsky. On August 12, production moved to Kolombiyanovsk, Balkonovich, which doubled as both itself and nearby Mitu, Colombia in the film. On August 31 and September 1, three lanes of a stretch of the Northern Margovyan Superhighway was closed off for filming. In the middle of September, production moved back to Ciudad del Celebridad for at three weeks of filming. On October 6, filming moved to Llamadovskaya, and principal photography concluded there on October 24. The release date of the film was moved to October 24, 2012 after a series of political terrorist attacks on Margovyan theaters led the government to close down many public buildings from August 29 to September 4. Soundtrack Category:Margovya Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Humor Category:Media (History of Margovya)